Raul Serra
Raul Serra is the main human antagonist of Season 4 and a defected member of the Quatre Knights. He is the South American Circuit Champion, and is considered to be a top world-class fighter. He manipulated the protagonists and the other Quatre Knights so he could release the reversed Aichi's seals to fight him and inherit the seed of Void to conquer both Earth and Cray. Personality Raul has a cold personality, as reflected by his icy prison. However, he is shown, in episode 174 to have a kinder aspect to him, resulting in his revealing information about Aichi to Kamui. However this seems to feed into his ambition to take the power of the void seed for himself, so his kindness was actually an act to get Kamui and the other fighters to keep pursuing the Quatre Knights. In truth, Raul is heartless and only cares for his own power, using whatever means at his disposal to increase it, including manipulating both Kai and the other fighters and his fellow Quatre Knights against each other to weaken the seals on Aichi's prison. He forced Aichi to wake up despite his would-be opponent being heavily exhausted and rendered unconscious, locked Kourin up with his ice powers and made Ratie taste her own Judgement abilities. Due to his upbringing in a noble family which was constantly in conflict, his cold personality accumulated to maintaining his social standings had resulted in his hunger for power. Appearance Raul has messy purple hair and clothes that share the theme of the other Quatre Knights' clothes. He also has a cravat broach on his collar that he uses to create his Ice Prison. Talisman Raul Serra's talisman is his cravat brooch, which he uses to transport himself and his opponents to a pocket dimension he calls "Millennium Blizzard Prison", a fight field completely enclosed in a cavern of ice. "Judgement" is inflicted upon a cardfighter who loses while inside this fight field; they are trapped in an "absolute zero blizzard wind", receiving all damage dealt to both players' Vanguards during the cardfight, wounding them physically and leaving them frozen cold. The talisman was created from a Granblue card and can also manifest its powers in reality in the sanctuary, imprisoning Kai, Naoki, and Gaillard in an ice prison, and freezing and destroying the last two seals on Aichi's prison. His talisman was destroyed after losing to Gaillard. Season 4 Serra first appeared alongside the other Quatre Knights in the moon sanctuary in episode 166. There, they discussed what to do about the people who had remembered Aichi, and as a response, they sent Morris Pennyworth to deal with them. In episode 170, he appears in front of Miwa in Hitsue High School, and defeats him in a cardfight offscreen, leaving the latter severely wounded, and disappears just right before Kai , Misaki and Naoki arrive and find him in his current condition. Between episode 172 to 174, he is seen together with Ratie Curti accompanying Koutei while at the airport. He would then witness Ratie's cardfight against Koutei. Later, he would walk off from the fight before the turn which Koutei Breakrides into Great Daikaiser, claiming the fight is already over, prompting Kamui to follow him. Once alone and far enough from everyone else, he then reveals his true identity to Kamui as a Quatre Knight, and traps him in his "Millenium Blizzard Prison", proclaiming that he would bring him (Kamui Katsuragi) despair, and the two begin to cardfight. Although Kamui manages to gain the upper hand early on in the fight and pressures him with his Legion attack, Serra is able to make a quick comeback and proceeds to defeat Kamui with his own Legion attack. He then delivers Judgement on Kamui, leaving him severely wounded and freezing cold, and walks off, but not before informing Kamui that the Quatre Knights have to be defeated for him and his friends to reach Aichi. In episode 175, he is seen returning to the sanctuary where Aichi is, reporting to Gaillard and Neve about his and Ratie's success. He is also remarks about the worrying fact that although the Quatre Knights are currently unbeatable, they aren't the only one with important information about Aichi. At the end of the episode, he is also seen expressing certainty that Kai and his mates would head to where they are now. In episode 180, he is surprised by the appearance of Kai and the others inside the sanctuary. He states that it's true that Aichi is in the sanctuary but they have to defeat each of them to get to him, but if they lose, they will lose their memories of Aichi again. But because this is their only chance to get to Aichi, they fight Raul starting with Naoki. He reveals that he is a noble of the Serra family, one of the wealthiest. But because of this, there are a lot of in-fighting within the family which was originally fought amongst the family through duels. As a non-lethal option, the family opted to leave their disputes with games of Vanguard where the loser would be stripped of their place within the family. He says that the current situation is much similar to his fights to protect his own social standing culminating to his cold personality. In episode 181, the fight with Naoki continues. During Naoki's turn, Naoki manages to get him to 5 damage. Serra thought he could defeat Naoki during that turn but Naoki guarded all of Serra's attacks. Naoki performs Legion as he defeats Serra. Serra was upset with the loss as he received judgment from Naoki. He later fainted on the spot, but at the end, he wakes with a sinister look on his face. In episode 185, he consciously and willingly lifts Aichi's seal by freezing the last two seals with his powers after Gaillard receives Judgment as he lost to Kai. At the same time, he traps Kai, Gaillard and Ishida in his "Millennium Blizzard Prison". In episode 186, in the next step of his plan to lift Aichi's seals, Serra first went on to reveal to Neve that Kai managed to defeat Gaillard and as a result, Aichi was being awakened from his slumber. He proceeds to encourage Neve to battle the Link Joker-possessed Aichi. It is revealed that it doesn't matter whoever becomes the victor of that battle, yet it is unknown why it is such. At the same time again, Serra sent Ratie on a roundabout detour through the sanctuary. In episode 187, Serra appears before Ratie and challenges her to a battle with the intention to release Aichi's seals. He reveals that his goal is to obtain the power of Link Joker. He further reveals that it was he who is responsible for Kai and the others in discovering about the Quatre Knights' link to Aichi, getting both sides to fight each other, getting Kai and the others to the sanctuary, and losing to Naoki on purpose in order to release one of the seals and boosts Kai's and the others' confidence in battling the Quatre Knights. His words angered Ratie and he cardfights against her with his true clan, Link Joker, to break the last of Aichi's seals. In episode 188, during his cardfight with Ratie, he offered her a place to be her servant, as he was fond of her, after he becomes the King of Link Joker. Ratie angrily refused his offer and replied back that she will fulfill her promise to Aichi that she will protect him and Cray. He was disappointed by her attitude towards him and rode Star-vader, Dark Zodiac, Omega locking her rear guards, pushing her into a tough spot. After he won, he forced Ratie to be struck by her own Judgment, succeeding his plans to break all of Aichi's seals to fully release Link Joker. In episode 189, he then appeared in Aichi's throne and tries to torment Aichi to challenge him but Kourin intercepted his attention. In return he used his power to lock Kourin up in an ice chamber and let her see the full fight of Aichi and him. He then continues to torment Aichi and tries to wake him up for a fight when suddenly Gaillard, Kai, Naoki, Ren and Leon arrive. Gaillard challenges Serra to a fight to get him away from Aichi and allow him to gain control over the outbursting seed. During the cardfight, he explained that throughout the Reverse incident he tried to find ways to obtain the overwhelming power of Link Joker. It was when Aichi first visited him and asked him to be a member of the Quatre Knights that he had found the ticket to obtain this power. Serra also called Aichi a simpleton that wields overwhelming power but does not want to use it and said that he should be the one worthy of the Void's seed instead of Aichi. In the flashback, he deduced that Aichi was naive beyond words as he had least suspected his true intentions, making him a very easy target for his plans to inherit the Void's seed. In episode 190, despite his use of Link Joker and his confidence that he would not be beaten by Gaillard due to him being beaten by Kai, he is defeated by Gaillard and receives Judgment. Despite his loss, he still attempts take the Void's Seed but is stopped by Neve and Ratie's timely arrival. Though he tries to fight them so he can get the power of Link Joker for himself, Gaillard reveals that his Judgement destroyed his talisman. With its destruction, Serra loses the immunity that kept him from losing his memory and then disappears from the sanctuary with the memories of Aichi and anything related to him gone as well. His fate afterwards is unknown. Deck Neo Nectar Deck In episode 174, Serra plays a Neo Nectar deck centred around the Musketeer archetype. Granblue Deck In episode 180, Serra changes his deck to a Granblue deck. This deck focuses on the clan's trait by calling units from the drop zone to activate Pirate Belle, Pinot Blanc's skill when legion thus conserving his hand for defense later. It includes Samurai Spirit for power to replace weaker units when calling from the drop zone and Sea Strolling Banshee to draw extra cards for defense as well. This is mostly likely Serra's real deck since the undead seas match his ice prison and it was used during the Link Joker invasion similar to Gaillard and Neve using the Gold Paladin and Dimension Police during that time. Also, a Granblue unit was seen turning into his ice talisman. Link Joker Deck In episode 188, it is shown that he is using a Link Joker deck. How he got the deck is currently unknown. His deck focuses on Star-vader, Dark Zodiac and Star-vader, Venom Dancer. It focuses on using Dark Zodiac's skill to Omega Lock the rear guards, then using Venom Dancer's Legion skill to stand rear guards depending on how many cards are locked. Gallery Raul Cera- Peony Musketeer, Martina & Thule.png|Raul Serra with Peony Musketeer, Martina and Peony Musketeer, Toure Fancyness cera.png|Raul Serra's cravat brooch Raul Cera - Pinot Gris.png|Raul Serra with Fledgling Pirate, Pinot Gris Raul Cera - Pinot Blanc & Pinot Noir.png|Raul Serra with Young Pirate Noble, Pinot Noir and Pirate Belle, Pinot Blanc Raulwith.png|Raul Serra with Star-vader, Dark Zodiac and Star-vader, Astro-reaper Raul Cera - Ark Fox.jpeg|Raul Serra with Star-vader, Archfox Cera with Star-vader, Venom Dancer and Star-vader, Sword Viper.png|Raul Serra with Star-vader, Sword Viper and Star-vader, Venom Dancer Cera Dissapearing.png|Raul Serra disappearing before the other Quatre Knights and Kourin Chants *Be in full bloom, king of flowers! Mesmerize everyone with your noble form! Ride! Peony Musketeer, Martina! *Kings of flowers lined up, frighten the enemy with your beauty, and freeze their hearts like eternally frozen ground. Legion! Peony Musketeer, Toure! *Control those who are resurrected from the innumerable graves at the bottom of sea! Noble, cursed aristocrat of darkness! I ride! Young Nobleman Pirate, Pinot Noir! *Seek mate! Warrior of the seas that is revived from the bottom of the dark abyss! Line up and show me your mighty power! Come, Beauty Pirate, Pinot Blanc! Legion! *On this planet, enshrouded in darkness... Ride! Star-vader, Dark Zodiac! *Come, sinner! Seek mate! Darkness and sin... Let them gush out like a geyser, infusing you! Legion! *Dark purity from out of the darkness! Follow your destructive instincts and raise your voice of destruction to doomsday! Ride! Star-vader, Dark Zodiac! *Seek mate! Let terror spread! Swallow up all light and turn it into dark despair! Star-vader, Astro-reaper! Legion! *Nothingness that is born from nothingness, expunge light across the board, and play the sound of dark silence! Legion attack! *The timber of silence that resonates in darkness...Strike, dance of destruction that invites despair! I ride Star-vader, Venom Dancer! *Seek mate! Sword of darkness that soundlessly slashes, return space and time to nothingness! Star-vader, Sword Viper! Legion! *Jet-black darkness in which neither time nor space exist! Wander for eternity a midst visions of nothingness! Legion attack! Battles Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Neo Nectar Deck Users Category:Granblue Deck Users Category:Link Joker Deck Users